1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal device for an electronic percussion instrument.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is conventionally known a pedal device for an electronic percussion instrument. In one known pedal device, a foot board is pivotably supported on the base, and a weight is provided at a free end of the foot board. Further, a tension coil spring is provided at the free end of the foot board. The known pedal device aims at achieving a depression feeling close to that of an acoustic drum owing to an inertial force by the weight and a load increase by the tension coil spring at a time when the foot board is depressed or stepped on.